


The Falcon and The Pigeons!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Surprise Visitors!

All that could be heard was footsteps from two sets of feet, echoing off the concrete walls and floor of the long hallway. The feet belonged to two middle-aged men, one wearing a blue guard's uniform with light-red hair and a scruffy beard and the other man wore an orange prisoner's jumpsuit and had slicked back, dark-silvery grey hair.

"Keep movin' McFord, your cell is at the very end of this hall." Harvey said, placing a hand on the prisoner's shoulder to guide him.

"That's not my name anymore." Killian said irritably. "My name is Killian." He grumbled as the two of them finally reached his cell.

"Ooh, fancy." Harvey commented sarcastically as he used one hand to unlock the cell door. "It doesn't matter much, either way, welcome to your new home." He said, swinging the door open and brought Killian inside with a firm hand.

Once inside the cell, Harvey shut the door and guided Killian to the small bed in the corner before unlocking the handcuffs he wore. He then handed over a pillow, blankets, and a few sets of extra clothes before walking out of the cell door.

"Make yourself at home and set up your bed." Harvey instructed locking the cell back up securely. "I'm told your lunch will be arriving any minute, bet its something special." He joked as he began to make his way back toward his desk.

Killian glared back at the retreating guard before placing the sets of clothing on the table in the middle of his cell and making his bed carefully. He grumbled when he dropped the blanket for the fifth time, cursing the horrible replacement prosthetic the agency police had given him.

Once Killian finally finished making his bed he laid down upon it comfortably and decided to rest until his food arrived. He laid there,eyes closed, meditating for what felt like an eternity when suddenly the sound of two very familiar voices echoing down the hallway shattered the peace.

"We're here to deliver lunch." The deeper voice of the two stated seriously.

"And to visit for a while." The other voice chimed in cheerfully. "I also brought a sort of cell-warming gift if that's alright." They commented with a laugh.

"That's fine." Harvey responded with a huff. "Here's the key." He said quickly.

Soon Killian could hear the sound of two sets of feet making their way toward his cell. He kept his eyes closed as he listened intently, one set of feet seemed to move faster than the other, they were probably eager to get to his cell. Finally, both sets of feet came to a stop in front of his cell door.

"Good afternoon, Agent Sterling." Killian greeted, not even opening his eyes. "Good afternoon, Boy." He greeted, a second time quietly.

To Be Continued...

  
  



	2. Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You!

The tall spy and the blue-eyed scientist stood just outside the cell Killian was in, staring at him silently for a few minutes.

"Hello, Tristan." Lance replied with a clear bitterness in his tone.

"My name isn't Tristan, it's Killian." Killian sat up and sneered at the spy. "Although, I'm surprised that you finally remember me." He muttered irritably.

"It wasn't hard once I heard your name again, Tristan." Lance responded with a smirk.

"My name is Killian!" Killian snapped at Lance with a death glare.

"Okay, Lance, that's enough." Walter cut in quickly. "I'm sure Mr. Killian is probably hungry." He commented holding up a paper bag he was carrying.

Killian eyed the paper bag suspiciously before glancing back and forth between Lance and the smiling scientist in front of him.

"It is that time I guess." Killian commented with a sigh.

"Great!" Walter said with a cheerful grin. "Mind if we come in?" He asked politely.

"You can…" Killian began carefully. "But, Sterling has to stay outside the cell." He said glaring at Lance from the corner of his eye.

"Nuh-uh, nope, no way!" Lance immediately interjected getting in between Walter and the cell's bars. "If he goes in so do I!" He shouted angrily.

"Lance, please I need to make this work." Walter whispered quickly.

"I can't trust him to be alone with you." Lance turned around to whisper back. "He's already tried to kill you twice."

"I know, but maybe I can try to get him to open up this way." Walter reasoned quietly. "Please." He begged, giving lance puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, fine!" Lance agreed before turning back toward the cell. "I'll stay out here, but if you even try to lay a hand on him…" he started to threaten Killian before being cut off by Walter.

"Okay, I think he gets the idea." Walter cut in quickly. "Thanks for the key!" He said stealing the key to the cell, unlocking the door, going inside, and closing the door behind him.

"Give me those!' Lance shouted, putting a hand out quickly. "I don't want to be locked out in case things go wrong." He said putting the key in his jacket pocket for safety.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm not gonna hurt the boy." Killian commented with a smirk.

"Oh, actually, my name's Walter." Walter explained sitting down at one end of the table.

"Very nice to meet you properly, Walter." Killian replied, putting his left hand out to shake hands.

"Uh, yeah, same to you, Mr. Killian." Walter commented, shaking Killian's hand carefully.

"Just Killian please." Killian said, smiling politely.

The two shook hands for a few moments before pulling away. Walter noticed Killian rubbing at his hand subconsciously for a few moments.

"Does it hurt?" Walter questioned curiously. 

"What?" Killian replied looking confused by the sudden question.

"The new arm, it doesn't look like they gave you a good replacement." Walter stated matter-of-factly. "I could probably build a much better replacement if I get permission." He commented quietly.

"I highly doubt that they'd be okay with that." Killian chuckled bemusedly at Walter's suggestion. "But, by all means, I'd love a working arm, if they allow it."

"Great! I can work on some designs as soon as possible." Walter replied, with a big grin. "But for now let's eat!" He commented, placing the paper bag on the table.

"Finally!" Lance shouted from outside the cell. "I'm famished." He muttered.

"Well, I brought homemade sandwiches, Roast Beef, BLT, and Turkey and Cheese." Walter announced with a smile. "Take your pick guys!" He said, placing the wrapped sandwiches on the table.

Killian picked up the Roast Beef without a second thought, Lance asked for the BLT and Walter happily ate the Turkey and Cheese saying that it was his second favorite Sandwich after Meatball Subs.

The three of them ate in silence with the occasional question from Walter to help him design the arm he mentioned earlier. But soon lunch was over and it was time for Walter and Lance to leave.

"It was nice to have lunch with you, Mr. Killian." Walter said as he cleaned up the trash and put it all in his paper bag.

"Yes, it was nice." Killian responded with a chuckle. 

"Oh, and before I go I almost forgot…" Walter said, taking his backpack off and pulling a box out of it. "I brought you a cell-warming gift." He said handing the box over.

Killian stared at the small box in his hands for a moment with a raised eyebrow before glancing back up at the beaming scientist. He shook his head amused before carefully opening the box with a weary sigh. Inside he found a tiny cactus, a champagne scented candle, a tiny bag of Snicker-doodles, and a Falcon plush wearing a t-shirt that said "Good Vibes!" on it.

"Thank you." Killian said, sounding confused as he pulled everything out and sat them on the table.

"You're welcome." Walter replied with a bright smile. "I baked the Snicker-doodles myself." He explained beaming with pride.

"Alright, this is very sweet and all but Harvey just paged me saying our visiting time is up." Lance cut in quickly.

"Aw, darn it." Walter muttered, looking a bit sad. "Well, see you again, same time tomorrow?" He asked politely as he left the cell and locked it behind himself.

"Same time, tomorrow." Killian stated with a grin. "Maybe you can leave the stiff behind next time?" He joked, smirking at Lance.

"Sorry, Kils, the stiff is here for good." Lance stated with a smirk. "Deal with it." 

"Lance, didn't you say we have to go now?" Walter interjected quickly, taking Lance's hand. "Bye, Mr. Killian."

"Yeah, that's right." Lance commented turning toward the hallway. "See ya tomorrow, Kils." He said waving a hand.

Killian watched the two walk away with an amused smirk before, turning back to his table to look at the gifts Walter had brought. He decided to open the bag of Snicker-doodles and try one before, picking up the Falcon plush and taking it to the bed with him.

'Good Vibes, huh?' Killian thought to himself with an amused smirk. 'This kid really thinks he can change me?' He shook his head with a chuckle before placing the Falcon plush on his pillow carefully.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Friends,Enemies and Frenemies!

The next morning the super spy and pacifistic scientist could be found inside of the office of Joy Jenkins, the H.T.U.V's agency director. They were discussing the possibility of Walter's plan to build Killian's prosthetic and the safety measures that would need to be taken.

"I promise that everything that is going included in the new arm will be safe." Walter assured Joy with a smile. "There will be absolutely no weapons or scanners built into it." He explained showing her the blueprints with his holo-watch.

"That's very reassuring, Mr. Beckett." Joy said looking at the blueprints. "But, I'm more concerned about the prisoner escaping from your laboratory and more importantly your safety as well as the other agents." She explained sternly.

"That's why I'll be with them at all times." Lance cut in quickly. "I especially don't plan on giving the prisoner a chance to escape." He said with a confident smirk.

"The prisoner has a name!" Walter spoke up quickly. "And besides, I've already created something to make sure that Mr. Killian won't leave the agency's doors." He said fishing what looked like a set of three friendship bracelets from his lab coats pockets.

The friendship bracelets were all made with rainbow-colored woven bands and each had a heart-shaped bead of different colors. One was navy blue, one was orange and the last one was light blue.

"What are those?" Lance asked, curiously picking up the one with the navy blue bead and inspecting it carefully.

"Ours beep if Mr. Killian gets too far away from us and his will activate an inflatable hug to inflate and trap him." Walter explained with a proud smile.

"Very impressive, Mr. Beckett." Joy said with an amused smile on her face. "And effective too."

"That's nothing, Joy." Lance stated with a smile. "You should see the many inventions he has at home." Lance chuckled amusedly.

"Well, seeing as you two seem to have everything well in hand, I grant you permission to take…Mr. Killian to your laboratory." Joy stated seriously. "You need to give this to Harvey." She said handing Lance a folded up paper quickly.

"Thanks, Joy." Lance said, placing the paper in his suit pocket carefully.

"Yeah, Thank you so much!" Walter said excitedly. "I can't wait to start working on it!"

Joy just shook her head at the cheerful scientist fondly and waved a hand at the door to dismiss the two men politely. Lance and Walter left the office and made their way to wait for the elevator quickly.

"That meeting went better than I expected." Lance commented when they finally were aboard the elevator.

"That's because she likes me." Walter teased. "And I asked politely." He said with a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked amusedly. "I'm polite to y'know."

Their conversation was interrupted by the elevator dinging and it's doors opening up to the agency's cafe.

"C'mon! Let's get some drinks and sandwiches before we go to meet Mr. Killian." Walter said dragging Lance out the doors by the hand excitedly.

"Alright, calm down." Lance replied with a fond smile. "The Cafe isn't going anywhere." He chuckled, ruffling Walter's hair gently as they came to a stop at the back of the line.

Lance took a glance at the counter from where the two of them stood and realized that there were at least three people ahead of them with an irritated frown.

"Lance, I know that look." Walter stated with a giggle. "This won't take that long, one person has finished ordering already, see." He pointed out a guy with a caramel frappuccino going to his table.

"Yeah, ok." Lance replied quietly.

Suddenly, the person in front of them turned around curiously. She had dark brown, shaved pixie-cut hair, with navy blue-dyed long bangs flipped to one side, dark blue eyes, and was holding a small fawn furred Chihuahua in her arms as she waited in line.

"Walter, Lance!?" She said with an excited smile. "I was wondering when I'd run into you guys!!" She gushed happily.

"Sami!" Walter shouted cheerfully, pushing past Lance to hug Sami. "Its good to see you!"

"So, I'm guessing this means that Joy thinks you'll make a good agent huh?" Lance said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for the business card." Sami replied with a grateful smile.

"Anytime, I thought you deserved a job where you'll be appreciated." Walter stated with a smile. "By the way, who's this cutie?" He asked, pointing at the dog in Sami's arms.

"Oh! This is my personal assistant and emotional support dog." Sami explained showing Walter the red vest Chica was wearing. "Her name is Chica." She said cuddling Chica carefully.

"Personal Assistant?" Lance questioned raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have to have a subject to test my inventions and experiments on." Sami replied nonchalantly."I make gadgets for animals." She explained with a giggle after watching Lance's confused reaction.

"Well, I better get my Iced Matcha Tea Latte and get back to my lab." Sami commented, turning to order her drink, a chocolate croissant, and a Puppy-Cino quickly. "Stop by the lab sometime guys, bye!" She said before leaving out the door with her order.

Now that it was finally their turn Lance quickly ordered a straight black coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich for himself, a Unicorn Frappuccino, and a gluten-free Chicken Wrap Protein Box for Walter and a French Vanilla Mocha and a Turkey and Basil Pesto Sandwich for Killian.

"Let's hurry up and go meet Killian." Lance stated as he headed toward the cafe's exit with long strides.

"Ok, But can you believe Sami's creating gadgets for animals!?" Walter said, running to catch up with Lance. "I can't wait to see them, they're gonna be so cool!" He shouted excitedly getting in front of Lance and walking backward to get his attention.

"Yeah, she might be a better inventor than you, Walt." Lance teased with a sarcastic eye roll. "WALTER, LOOK OUT!!" Lance shouted suddenly.

Walter didn't have time to react before he crashed into someone, knocking them over and falling onto the floor himself. He heard a groan of pain before, quickly standing up.

The man on the floor wore a purple sweater, black tie, and light grey pants. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The man that was with him wore a light blue shirt, white pants, and had dark brown hair, goatee, and light green eyes.

"Oh, gee, I'm so sorry, Nick!" Walter apologized quickly, helping the man up off the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Walter." Nick said brushing any dirt off his pants. "Troy and I are just going to get some Chai Teas."

"Where are you and Agent Sterling heading?" Troy asked with a polite smile.

"Oh, we're going to visit Killian for lunch." Walter replied nonchalantly. "I read in his file that he likes French Vanilla Mochas, so we stopped here first to get drinks."

"You're going to visit him?" Troy questioned looking confused.

"Man, you guys are either really brave..." Nick remarked quietly. "...or really crazy." He finished rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I personally think it's a bit of both." Lance commented with an amused chuckle.

"Now come on guys, Mr. Killian isn't scary once you talk to him a little." Walter cut in sounding miffed. "He's just misunderstood." He said quietly, frowning at the ground.

"I guess I could understand where you're coming from." Nick commented, smoothing his hair nervously.

"Yeah." Troy said sticking his hands in his back pockets. "Anyway, Nick and I better go get our Chai Lattes before our break is over." He said with a chuckle.

"Walter and I gotta get going too." Lance remarked amused.

"It was nice, literally running into you guys!" Walter shouted to the retreating couple with a giggle.

Soon, they were in the elevator again and on their way to the Agency's Jail on the basement floor. The minute they were out of the elevator Walter rushed over to Harvey's desk excitedly.

"Harvey, I brought you a Blueberry Muffin and a bottle of Caramel Frappe." Walter said, pulling the bottle and paper bag from his backpack and handing them over.

"Thanks, Kid." Harvey replied with a tired smile. "You didn't have to though." He stated with a chuckle as he watched.

"Yeah, I know but I thought you might want something." Walter stated with a smile as he took the keys being given to him.

"How's Killian doing today?" Lance asked seriously as he took the keys from Walter gently and handed over the paper Joy had given him earlier.

"I'm not sure." Harvey responded rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He's been really quiet today honestly." He stated before popping the lid off his Caramel Latte and taking a sip from it.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. A Rude Awakening!

“Quiet?” Walter questioned as he re-zipped his backpack carefully. “Have you gone to check on him?”

“Not today.” Harvey replied unwrapping his Blueberry Muffin. “He’s not exactly nice to me, so I try not to bother him too much.” He explained before taking a bite of his pastry.

“Uh, maybe Lance and I should go to his cell now.” Walter responded with a nervous smile. “C’mon, Lance.” He said, taking Lance's hand.

“See ya later, Harv.” Lance commented with a chuckle as Walter tugged him toward the hallway that led to Killian’s cell.

Once they’d reached the cell Walter noticed that Killian was lying in his bed with his face turned away from them and his blanket covering his body.

“Harvey’s right. He is really quiet right now.” Lance commented watching Killian intently looking for any movements. “Possibly too quiet.”

“Do you think he’s alright?” Walter questioned quietly. “I’m going to check on him.” He stated unlocking the cell door and slipping inside before Lance could stop him.

“Walter what’re you doing?!” Lance whispered harshly before, following the scientist.

Walter ignored Lance’s question, tiptoed over to the bed before placing a hand onto Killian’s shoulder and shaking gently.

“Mr. Killian, are you alright ?” Walter whispered softly.

Suddenly, the next thing Walter knew he was being shoved to backward, colliding with the table and accidentally knocking one of the chairs over. When he’d finally recovered from getting the wind knocked out him he glanced up and he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Killian was still asleep but the prosthetic on his left side had an extremely tight grip around Lance’s throat. Lance's fingers slipping as he struggled to pry Killian’s hand from his throat. Walter realized Killian was reacting instinctively.

“Mr. Killian, Wake up!” Walter shouted, standing up quickly, and pulling on the silver-haired man's arm as he tried to awaken him.

Suddenly, Killian snapped to attention releasing his grip and dropping Lance onto the ground. Now fully awake he sat up, before glancing at the other two in his cell. Lance was slowly getting up from the floor, rubbing at his throat and the boy was knelt beside him making sure he was alright. That's when Killian noticed that the boy’s head seemed to be bleeding.

”Are you alright?” Killian asked Walter, as he went to get out of bed.

”He’s fine!” Lance snapped angrily, brushing the dirt off his pants.

”The boy’s head is bleeding!” Killian snapped back standing up fully.

”Yeah! Because of you!” Lance shouted, taking an angry step towards Killian. ”You would have hurt him a lot worse if I didn't step in!”

”Lance, it was an accident.” Walter cut in grabbing Lance's arm. ”I'm sure he didn't mean to do it on purpose.” He said, pulling him away from Killian gently.

”The boy’s right.” Killian responded quietly. ”You can't sneak up on that side without warning.” He explained calmly.

”Now, why don't we calm down and eat our lunch guys.” Walter commented, pulling a chair out for Lance.

”That sounds like a good idea.” Killian agreed, picking up his chair and sitting down.

”Fine.” Lance muttered as he sat down with a huff. ”But, we need to leave as soon as we're done eating.” He stated bluntly.

”Why?” Walter asked as he began handing out the sandwiches and drinks.

”Because we need to clean and bandage that cut on your head as soon as possible.” Lance explained before taking a bite from his grilled Cheese Sandwich.

”Oh, I guess I can tell Mr. Killian the good news while we eat.” Walter said before taking a sip of his Frappuccino.

”Good news?” Killian questioned, raising an eyebrow at Walter’s comment.

”Yup, Joy agreed to let me build your new arm.” Walter explained excitably. ”We can even get started on it tomorrow if you want!” He said smiling widely.

”Tomorrow?” Killian questioned before taking the final bite of his Basil Pesto sandwich. ”You already have everything you need to work on it?” He asked curiously.

”Yup, everything is ready to go back at my Lab.” Walter commented, closing up his finished protein box carefully. ”So, what do you say?”

”How did you get permission to let me out of here?” Killian asked incredulously.

”I just asked nicely.” Walter responded nonchalantly as he packed everyone's trash into the paper bag on the table.

”He's not joking by the way.” Lance cut in as he stood up from his chair. ”You have full permission to leave this cell.” He said pushing his chair in carefully.

”As long as you wear this.” Walter said holding out the friendship bracelet he'd shown Joy that morning.

”What is it?” Killian asked, eyeing the bracelet suspiciously.

”Its a tracker of sorts.” Walter responded smiling innocently. ”Once it's activated, it warns Lance and me if your get too far away from us.” He explained.

”We all have one.” Lance stated showing Killian the bracelet he was wearing under his sleeve.

”Yup, it was a mandatory part of the deal.” Walter explained with an amused chuckle as he showed off his bracelet too.

”Fine, I’ll wear one if it's mandatory.” Killian said, taking the colorful bracelet and slipped it onto his good arm.

”It looks great on you!” Walter said with a cheerful smile. ”So, we’ll be back to pick you up tomorrow, alright?” He said with a bright smile.

”Sounds good.” Killian responded with a small smile.

”Well, unfortunately, we have to leave now.” Lance cut in picking up Walter’s backpack and turning to leave the cell quickly.

”Hey, Lance, my backpack!” Walter said scrambling to get up from his chair.

”Wait, before you leave.” Killian said getting up and following Walter to the cell door.

”Yeah?” Walter responded, turning to look at Killian.

”I really am sorry for what happened earlier.” Killian said with an apologetic look on his face.

”It's alright, I know it was an accident.” Walter replied with an understanding smile as he locked the cell carefully.

”Walter, hurry up!” Lance called, his voice ringing out loudly from the front of the hallway.

”Guess you have to go.” Killian commented with an amused chuckle.

”Guess so.” Walter responded with his own chuckle. ”See you tomorrow.” He said, turning to leave.

”See you then.” Killian agreed, watching Walter leave with a fond smile, before going back to his bed and sitting on it comfortably.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
